


Lost and Found

by KKartter



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Hentai, M/M, Other, Romance, Sex, Tentacle Hentai, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tragedy, only a little but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKartter/pseuds/KKartter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a destroyed ship, dead crew, and lost in the middle of space, Matt thinks his luck has completely run out. But its really only just beginning. All it takes is a strange blonde and some freaky tentacles to teach him that. Oneshot; MxM; explicit sexual activity; tentacle hentai. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this here as well, even though its also on my FF account. I'm just not sure which site is more often frequented so I'm going with both. I hope you enjoy! :)

Red lights were flashing bright, illuminating everything - the cold, metal tile floor, gross walls, all the old looking equipment - in the frightening blood red flare. Sirens screaming so loud, one couldn’t even hear themselves think, not that there would be time to. Everything was soaked as the sprinklers went crazy, soaking everything in a sheen of murky, freezing water. The entire capsule shook relentlessly, objects flying this way and that. It was sickening the way this contraption that was suppose to keep them safe now lurched in every possible direction. Even the scents - mostly blood, the disgusting smell of the water spraying down around, even the smell of various spills - chemical or otherwise - and bursted pipes - were absolutely nauseating.

 

Fear.

 

That’s what ran through Matt’s mind at this moment. The fear that he was going to die. How could he not? His teammates were dead. One’s body - he thinks Misa’s but it wasn’t even recognizable anymore - was flung past him, just barely missing hitting him, as he tried to balance himself to jump from the sideways desk that was sliding back and forth, to the hatch he needed to pass through to the next room of their ship.

 

He leaped.

 

And missed.

 

Pain was the next thing he felt as the ship jolted harshly just as he attempted to grab onto the hatch. It knocked him down, hitting the now longways support beam that now seemed to feel much more solid than it had anytime in the past that he’d have to bang around on it while testing every inch of the ship to prepare for takeoff. He never thought it’d punch back.

 

After a moment of groaning on the cold, wet steel and almost falling if not for the movements of the ship and the much lighter gravity keeping him in place, Matt gathered his balance and shifted himself to leap back up.

 

This time he was able to grip the hatch and pull himself taught to it while trying to turn the wheel and force it open. A few moments of struggling and the redhead finally had it open. He forced his way through the almost too small hole before he was tossed into the other room, rolling across the cold, wet floor by another jolt in the ship.

 

During this, something flew down and hit Matt in the back of the head. It hurt, but didn’t seem to do any immediate damage, other than make him momentarily dizzy. Looking around, the redhead attempted to get his vision to focus long enough to locate what he was looking for.

 

Bullseye.

 

Pushing off the now sideways floor and into the air, Matt was finally able to move across the new room and grab onto the door of the escape pod. His life saver. It was too late for the others, that much Matt knew, as much as it pained him.

 

He shook his head. No time for that now. He focused his eyes on the little control panel next to the door, that he was now hanging upside down from, and typed in a few codes quickly before the door finally popped open, making a low hissing sound. The redhead maneuvered his way around it and pulled himself inside the small pod. He quickly closed the capsule off and secured it before pressing ‘eject’.

 

The tiny escape pod sealed off and slowly soared off from the burning, crashing ship. He watched on as the huge hunk of metal heaved and turned as the remaining engine tried to keep it going or as craters pelted into it. The ship Matt knew inside and out, the ship he’d once called home for eleven months and counting, the ship that once held those people closest to him that he almost dared to call family.

 

His chest hurt.

 

As his small escape capsule drifted away, Matt soon realized a few tears were running down his cheeks. He swiftly wiped them away. Now wasn’t the time, he could mourn later. The redhead reached for his neck and soon discovered his goggles were gone - probably left behind on the ship - just one more thing he’d have to mourn later…

 

He began looking around out at the stars and then activating the pod’s tiny and not-very-effective navigation system, but the pounding in his head made it difficult to focus. The dizziness was clouding his vision and he found it hard to keep his eyes open. He briefly thought maybe he had a concussion, but he’d already blacked out before he could even think to do anything about it.

 

\---

 

Cold. Cold and dark and numbing. That's what Matt woke up to when he finally did wake. His entire body was aching in protest when he tried to move or stretch. The stench of something completely unknown, both sweet and sickly at the same time, was overwhelming.

 

When he finally forced his eyes open, he realized he was trapped inside his escape pod that was no longer moving. Matt saw the windshield had cracks through the entire thing, and as he looked around a little, he discovered he’d crashed. He thanked the stars the tiny pod had withstood the impact enough to keep him alive. Though he figured it was built to. He realized his head was still pounding, but obviously he hadn’t had a concussion. The blow to his head was enough to knock him out but hopefully not do too much more damage than that.

 

Carefully maneuvering his way from the broken contraption, Matt was finally able to get to his shaky, unsturdy feet and look around. He seemed to be in a sort of half caved in building. The half he’d crashed into was bright from the light outside but the other half was dark and long. Only a little bit of light shining through what looked like cracks in the ceiling. They weren’t very bright and only illuminated the streak down, the rest was black nothingness.

 

On the outside, there was only heaps of rubble and debris and other unknown materials but it all looked like a sort of waste land. The sky was bright red with what looked like black clouds across the entirety. There was what looked like two bright suns side by side shining bright in the sky and three smaller planets, vastly resembling Earth’s moon, in a line, looking to be in orbit with the suns. Matt knew he certainly didn’t land on Earth.

 

Before venturing inside the building, figuring it was a good place to start as maybe he could find someone to help him repair the pod, the redhead went back to the crashed contraption and dug around inside for the survival kit he hoped would still be in there and intact. It was, thankfully, and he pulled the pack out and rummaged through it to see if he could find some weapons. There was a large combat knife which Matt swiftly stuck down the side of his boot and an AMT Magnum he loaded, double checked the safety and stuffed it down the back of his pants. He dug around for a flashlight and shone it around the dark before slugging the rest of the pack over his shoulders and setting out into the dark building.

 

There really wasn’t much to be seen, it was mostly just falling apart building bits and more debris and such. The room was fairly wide and extremely long but Matt made his way down it. Finally, there was a door on his right that he went through. It opened easily, the entire room being much brighter than the last, this one having wide windows or no walls at all for some part and it was brightly coloured and old looking. But besides that, Matt was met with quite the site.

 

Oh god.

 

In the middle of the room, there was a man, or it looked like a man, he was blonde and fairly well built and he was practically glowing with a golden aura. He also had a long scar covering the left half of his body from his face to his ribs. What was really fascinating though, was the blush across his cheeks down to his chest as he was being vigorously fucked by what looked like tentacles. Yeah, like Japanese porn tentacles. Matt really never thought he’d see the day.

 

The room was absolutely crawling with all sorts of different coloured tentacles, squirming all over the place. Most of them were focussing on the blond man’s body, just sprawling themselves across him. Some were keeping him suspended mid air, forcing his legs back, knees to his chest, holding his arms up. Matt couldn’t even tell how many tentacles had themselves buried inside the blonde’s asshole, all different sizes and fucking him at different speeds. Some were playing with his nipples and shoved down his throat and even so far as squirming their way into his urethra. Which, by the way, this blonde guy’s dick was _huge_. Like, the biggest dick Matt had ever seen. It wasn’t normal for it to be that long and thick. It looked at least double the size of Matt’s own, maybe even more.

 

The smell Matt had been smelling since he hopped out of his little pod - the sweet, sickly scent - was so much stronger in this room as it overwhelmed his senses. Matt couldn’t even fathom what was going on as he stood in that room. It was absolutely inconceivable.

 

Suddenly, the blonde noticed him standing there. Sharp blue eyes met his and the tentacle left his mouth so the blonde could scowl, teeth grinding together viciously. The tentacles fucking the man all seemed to slow as he opened his mouth to.. speak? All that came out was low sort of squealing sounds and clicking. Though, it seemed like he was really speaking.

 

The next thing Matt knew, he was being swept up into the air by more tentacles. They immediately began crawling up under his shirt and jeans as they worked to bind his body in the way they wanted it. Now, Matt had watched enough tentacle porn and read enough stories to know where this was going, not to mention what he’d just seen happening to the blonde, and if he were honest, he’d always wondered what it would be like to experience tentacle fucking, he’d even fantasized about it. But now that he was here in the moment, he couldn’t help the fear that spiked through him, after all, not all the stories he’d heard of end overly well.

 

His fight instinct was kicking in so the redhead squirmed and contorted his body to reach down and grab the knife from his boot. He could have gone for the gun but he figured it’d be easier to slice these things up than try to aim and shoot them while they’re squirming all over the place. He managed to grab the knife and pull it from his boot but just as he moved to swing at one of the assaulting appendages, his wrist was caught and forced above his head with the other following suit.

 

The survival pack had already been shed from his back and now the tentacles were crawling under his clothes and tearing the offending fabric to get at the redhead’s skin. His shirt was torn to shreds and fell to the ground, about six feet below him now. His jeans were next as the tentacles worked their way inside and began tugging at the fabric until it gave out and ripped. His boots followed the same fate and the gun fell somewhere below him when his belt was torn apart.

 

Matt was now completely naked, suspended in the air, tentacles holding up his wrists and around his waist and forcing his legs apart and up to the sides of his chest. He was completely exposed and the colourful tentacles were free to roam over his body as they pleased. It was admittedly exhilarating and Matt could feel himself getting hot and aroused already. His body was quickly succumbing  to the sensations and soon he dropped the knife, not that he could use it, but he was giving up the will to fight completely.

 

The tentacles ran themselves all over his skin, teasing his nipples and his dick and entrance and mouth and making him so needy. They were spreading some sort of translucent goo that they were excreting and it was making Matt feel so good. It had to be some sort of aphrodisiac but Matt found himself not really caring what it was.

 

The tentacles caressed his entire body, lubing him up and making him hard and crazy. One then pushed its way inside, entering him and going deep before pulling out and beginning to fuck him hard and fast. It wasn’t the only one and soon he was being fucked ruthlessly by different sized tentacles at different speeds. They wrapped around his dick, pumping him and even a little one pushed its way inside his urethra, slowly sliding in and out of the tiny, sensitive hole.

 

He could feel eyes on him and when he finally forced his eyes open, which had fallen shut when his head lulled back from the pleasure, he saw the stranger watching him intently, still being pleasured by his own tentacles. When their eyes met, they stared at each other for a long few moments, pleasure and lust clouding their eyes from the work of the tentacles. They were completely exposed, and Matt couldn’t help the way his eyes trailed down the other’s body at the ministrations the tentacles were doing and the way his muscles moved and every other sexy thought about this stranger. He didn’t notice the blonde’s eyes doing the same.

 

It felt like his skin was on fire in the best possible ways and before long he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. The sounds of Matt’s and the blonde’s pleasure was filling the hall alike, their moans and groans and screams of satisfaction. The feelers were all over Matt’s skin, bringing the best bliss possible as they stroked and rubbed and worked every part of his body. His nipples were hard as rocks, his dick leaking precome, his prostate swollen and abused but it felt so damn good.

 

Fucking mindblowing.

 

It didn’t take him long at all to climax, squirting his cum all over the tentacles and down to the floor. Probably thanks to the aphrodisiac, among other things, Matt was still painfully aroused. The tentacles didn’t stop regardless. Once again, the redhead opened his eyes and focused on the blonde almost across from him, steel blue eyes still focused intently on him. It would’ve made Matt uncomfortable if he could muster the brainpower to give a fuck at the moment.

 

The blonde’s eyes were glazed over and he squirmed in pleasure before he himself came, his beyond huge cock pumping out more cum than Matt could ever think possible. He spared a thought long enough to decide it was the single most sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

 

Matt came two more times before he was so overstimulated that he lost count. Him and the blonde shared glances more than they probably should have and somewhere amidst their sessions, Matt had contemplated how much he’d been wanting and thinking about the other man himself fucking him instead of these tentacles. It was an incredibly erotic thought and got Matt off on it at least once through the experience.

 

When the redhead was too exhausted and drained to even respond anymore, the tentacles had finally given up. He was released and placed back on the floor, soaking in his own excrements among the tentacles’. He passed out almost immediately.

 

\---

 

Consciousness slowly crept back into Matt’s mind as he slowly stirred. The bare stone floor beneath him was cold and hard but the air around him was hot and musty, almost making the floor feel good. Every single one of his muscles ached, he realized, as he slowly opened his eyes and forced himself to turn over onto his back.

 

Memories began flooding back as he lay there naked in a pile of ripped fabric that was once his clothing. He’d be lying if he said that wasn’t the most amazing experience of his life. ‘Amazing’ was probably an understatement, actually. The redhead slowly sat up, his body aching in protest and Matt groaned obnoxiously with every movement but he knew he needed to get up.

 

Once he was shakily on his feet, Matt looked around the room. It was darker than it had been but still substantially bright. And he was alone. Not a tentacle to be seen or smelt or even heard. And the blonde was gone as well. Matt furrowed his brows at himself when he realized he felt more than a little disappointed at the thought.

 

Shaking his head, the redhead reached up, popping his back and trying to stretch out the soreness in his body. It helped slightly but not by much. He picked up what would’ve once been his shirt and held it up. It was now half a sleeve and ripped collar. So much for clothes. With a sigh, Matt swung the survival pack over his back, grabbed the weapons, putting them in the sides of the pack, and grabbed the flashlight off the floor and wandered through the large room to the small door on the right.

 

He still didn’t know exactly what was going on here but he still needed answers. Without a ship of some sort, there was no way Matt was getting back to Earth. By now, his base would probably know about the explosion and shipwreck and Matt would be noted as MIA. He needed to get back to Earth and tell them what had happened. Explain that it wasn’t his fault, no matter how guilty he felt about it. Or just leave...

 

He shook his head and pulled open the door to darkness. Shining the light inside, he realized it was a stairwell. Just the thing he needed to make this proper horror movie quality frightening. A creepy ass pitch black stairwell that probably lead to hell. And he got to explore it naked.

 

Freaking awesome.

 

He pulled his gun out, clicked the safety off, and positioned it and the flashlight in his hands the way he’d been trained to, and slowly ventured down the stairs. So far, Matt had only encountered the sexy blonde stranger and the tentacle monsters, and as far as Matt was concerned, they weren’t threats. He was alive and had had the time of his life so he didn’t have much to complain about there. But he wasn’t sure what else could be waiting at the bottom of these stairs, and he didn’t want to take any chances.

 

Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, the room opened up into an entire hall of cells. They were closed in by force fields, some of which were shattered completely. They were simple cells but were completely trashed now. It looked like a riot went on here. It was still pitch black, but Matt’s flashlight gave enough light to see the damage.

 

He tentatively walked down the line of cells to the end up the long stretch where there was another door, and a large switch. Deciding to be brave, the redhead reached over and flicked the switch up. Dim lights from overhead began flicking on, some of them didn’t work at all but some managed to illuminate the whole hall in a sickly yellow colour, making the place look creepier than before.

 

After giving one more glance around to make sure there wasn’t any threat hiding or anything he missed, Matt ventured through the other door at the end of the way. This room was also lit now with the same sick lighting, probably having been affected by the same switch. This room was filled with labs. Counters of unfinished work, chemicals, biospheres, microscopes, even some more high tech devices that Matt didn’t even know how they worked.

 

There was shattered glass all over the floors and countertops. God only knows how old some of the spills were. There was rotting.. _stuff_ all over the place and the stench made Matt want to puke, not there was anything in his stomach. The thought made it growl in response. The redhead shook the feeling, no time for food, besides, he’d gone longer.

 

Near the end of the room, there were a few desks and on one of them, was a small, round device. It wasn’t from Earth but Matt knew it was similar to a computer. The redhead set his gun and flashlight down on the desk, shed the heavy pack, and clicked the middle button on and the device lit up, separating in the middle and shining holograms to the sides, for the keyboard and ground screen, and up into the air, for the main screen.

 

Files began popping up and Matt skimmed through them quickly, moving through them to find anything useful. Most of the information was just logs on different experiments or theories or anything of the sort. But one thing that caught Matt’s attention, was a file on their ‘most successful experiment’. The redhead opened the file and images of the blonde stranger from before, along with the tentacles flashed before him.

 

Most of the images were of the blonde in compromising situations, often with the tentacles but a lot of the times it was with other humanoid beings. There were pictures of the blonde being fucked or fucking all sorts of people and even other beings that certainly weren’t humanoid. It was almost fascinating but also sickening.

 

There was a subfile inside the blonde’s that was basically the same thing only with the tentacles instead of the blonde. Matt wasn’t sure how, but the two seemed to go hand in hand. It was like… they were both sexslaves to this screwed up comunity of crazy scientists that for some reason no longer existed.

 

Matt surfed through the file on the blonde man a little more, trying to find any other information on him. He hit the jackpot when he found something titled ‘Before the Serum’. The contents was disgusting. There was a picture of the blonde man from apparently before the experiments had been started. He looked… so much more normal. He wasn’t near glowing orange, and he didn’t have a scar, but his skin had other defining marks on it, probably just natural for whatever species he was.

 

Matt had to admit that in the picture of him before, he was really rather beautiful. His skin seemed slightly more blue than gold and was covered in incredible markings all over his skin. His upper arms, thighs and neck all had what almost looked like fins on them, only not really fish looking. In the picture of him, he was naked as well, and his dick was much smaller than it was now. If Matt was right about the sexslave thing, then that was probably part of the experiment.

 

There was also a little information on where the blonde came from. The name of his home planet was written in markings Matt couldn’t read but there was a map and pictures of the planet. Matt had never seen the planet itself, but he knew approximately where the galaxy was. It said that the blonde’s name was ‘Mello’, and that his species was ‘Keehl’. This information was useful, for sure, but there wasn’t anything on what had happened to this base. Where everyone went or why Mello and the tentacle monster were the only ones left.

 

“You sure are a nosy little prick, aren’t you?” Matt heard from behind him. He startled, jumping high and spinning around, placing his hands in front of his dick to cover himself. There, before him, stood Mello, crawling around behind the blonde was the tentacle monster. Now that Matt had a clearer view of the blonde, much closer, he could see that the markings on his skin that were clear in the picture were in fact still there, they were just much dimmer. And the blonde had scars where the finn-like parts of him should be. He had a lot of scars, actually, his skin was brutally covered in marks of his past.

 

“What are you looking at?!” Mello snapped, Matt’s eyes shot up to his face, realizing he’d been standing there, staring at his body. Matt then realized something about the way the blonde spoke. For starters, he spoke English, which Matt certainly wasn’t expecting, though much of the information he’d found was in English so he figured it’d be plausible for Mello to have learned it from his tormentors. Another thing Matt noticed, was the fact that the clicks and sounds he’d heard before were subtly there in the way Mello spoke now. Also, the blonde’s voice was thick with an accent Matt had never heard before, but he found it incredibly sexy.

 

“Nothing.” He finally replied, shrugging slightly. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off before he could.

 

“You damn Earthlings are always such a pain. You always think you own the whole universe and everything is out there for your disposal!” The blonde spat and Matt noticed that the more emotion sounded through his voice, the more the feelers behind him would squirm and writhe. Matt suddenly wasn’t sure how to feel about the situation he was in.

 

“You just waltzed right down here and began creeping through logs that certainly aren’t your’s! And what’s worse, is its information on _me!_ You are some freak!” Mello took a slight step forward and as he did, the tentacles lunged as well, wrapping all around Matt and lifting him up into a similar position as earlier, only closer to the ground, right in front of Mello this time.

 

Anxiety and adrenaline instantly began coursing through his veins, unwillingly making him excited and nervous for what was about to happen. The aphrodisiac slime of the tentacles instantly began working as they started caressing his body all over. Suddenly, a chuckle resounding through the room caught Matt off guard.

 

“Look at you. You’ve only got a small taste of the pleasure of this creature and you’re already addicted. They’ve barely touched you and you’re already hard.” Matt looked up at Mello, panting slightly already. The blonde cracked a wide grin before reaching out and gripping Matt’s dick, almost painfully.

 

“A-ah! Mello..” The redhead couldn’t help moaning slightly. The pleasure was growing to new lengths already and he needed more.

 

“So the nosy brat knows my name now.” Mello sneered, tightening his grip on Matt’s dick.

 

“Shit!” The redhead squirmed in retaliation but it was no use with the tentacles holding him like they were.

 

“What’s your name, then?” He cocked his head to the side, leaning in a little closer to Matt. The redhead’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“Matt.” He breathed finally and Mello rewarded him by slowly stroking his hand up and down the male’s cock.

 

“Matt, huh?” The blonde’s grin cracked manic. “Y’know, its been a _very_ long time since I’ve had a playtoy around here.” Blood shot straight to Matt’s cock, making it twitch in Mello’s hand. “And with you being so damn nosy around here, I think you’re in need of a little punishment..” He leaned in closer, breathing into the redhead’s ear. Matt shivered in response.

 

“Oh god, yes please…” He panted before he could stop himself. His face flushed red in pleasure and embarrassment and Mello snickered.

 

“You’re more of a slut than I am.” The blonde’s smirk grew, though Matt noticed the bit of sneer on his face as he called him a slut. Regardless, the name only turned Matt on more and he bucked a little into Mello’s hand, as much as he could at least.

 

Matt noticed Mello’s own dick was beginning to swell larger as he became aroused from watching Matt. Some of the tentacles were also lightly caressing the blonde’s body as he stroked Matt. Mello made a couple of the clicking sounds and the tentacles began roaming more ferociously over the redhead’s body and slowly began sliding inside of him, stretching him wide open. They caressed the rest of him, touching every sensitive spot on his body and practically _learning_ them as they went. His nipples were so hard by now they almost hurt.

 

“Matt.” Mello said shortly, expectantly. “How would you like it if I fucked you?” Matt’s eyes shot wide open, staring at Mello incredulously, eyes glazed over with lust and need. He nodded once, face flushing more. “Sorry, what was that?” The blonde mocked. “What do you want? Tell me.” He commanded.

 

Matt shivered, a slight moan escaping from him at Mello’s words. The tentacles were fucking him at an agonizingly slow pace that was driving the redhead mad. One tiny tentacle was squirmed back down his urethra, fucking him there slowly as well. And when he looked at Mello, slender, tone body drawing his eyes like a magnet and making him want to rake his hands all over the blonde, he just wanted him then and there.

 

“I want you..” He panted, moaning as a tentacle brushed over his prostate. “I want you to fuck me and make me scream until I can’t feel anything else. I want you to ruin me.” He watched as Mello’s eyes glimmered and darkened and a smirk worked its way to his lips.

 

“I can do that.” He clicked and squealed a little and a tentacle came and wrapped itself around Mello’s huge cock and began stroking him to full length and covering him in their aphrodisiac lube. A couple more feelers forced their way inside Matt’s entrance, stretching him beyond belief to help him be able to accommodate the blonde.

 

By the time they left his ass, the muscles were worked wide open and he was so wet, he was dripping with their excrement. Mello pulled his hips down towards him and the tentacles followed easily, still keeping Matt suspended at just the right height for Mello. They pulled his legs back and Matt watched in anticipation as Mello slowly began pushing his swollen cock inside the redhead. Matt knew it wouldn’t be painless, as the blonde was unruly large, but he was fairly well prepared thanks to the tentacles so it wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be.

 

Matt squirmed his arms, trying to get them free. At that moment, he didn’t want anything else than to be able to touch Mello back. The blonde thrust into him, making Matt scream out in unrelenting pleasure unlike he’d ever felt before. It wasn’t nearly as pleasurable as what the tentacles had done to him earlier, but it was different. It was almost better in a certain way, but Matt couldn’t explain it.

 

As Mello picked up a nice, steady pace, Matt writhed and worked to get his arms free, finally succeeding and the tentacles continued holding him up by around his chest and underarms. The redhead lurched forward as much as he could and threw his arms around Mello’s shoulders, clinging to him desperately. Mello stopped thrusting almost altogether, only rocking slightly as he stared with a furrowed brow at Matt.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, glaring at him hard.

 

Matt swallowed and loosened his grip but continued to keep his arms around the other. “Sorry, I can’t do this..?” He bit his lip a little as he looked at the other, waiting for a response. Mello stared at him for a long moment before just rolling his eyes and driving hard back into Matt’s hole, making the redhead clutch to him desperately, burying his face in the blonde’s neck as he moaned loudly.

 

The pleasure was absolutely euphoric, unlike anything Matt had ever felt before. He was almost tempted to believe having Mello’s cock fill him and being able to cling to the blonde’s body heat was almost better than the tentacles. It was so good, there was no way he’d last, and he knew it. He hardly even realized his lips were pressed to Mello’s neck, kissing and sucking softly, until he discovered he could feel the blonde’s pulse, picking up speed by the second.

 

Matt came, clinging to Mello desperately and screaming the blonde’s name in his ear. After a few more thrusts deep inside of Matt, Mello came as well, groaning loudly but otherwise silent. Spurts of the blonde’s cum pumped deep inside him before seeping out around Mello’s cock. The two stayed together for a few long moments, just catching their breath. But before long, Mello was detaching himself from the redhead. A few clicks resounded and Matt was being placed down on the cold floor and Mello turned and began walking away, the tentacle monster in tow.

 

“Mello!” Matt called out, attempting to get to his feet, but he was far too weak in the aftermath of sex that he could hardly move. “Damn it, where are you going?!” He called, but the blonde ignored him and continued off, leaving Matt alone. An odd sense of dread flowed over Matt as he sat there alone, wallowing in the aftermath of what had to have been the greatest sex of his life.

 

\---

 

After sitting there alone for as long as Matt could stand, he finally forced himself to his feet, unsteady and aching. He needed to go find Mello, he needed to know what was going on. He picked up the survival pack and swung it over his shoulders and then grabbed his gun and flashlight from the table before he left the dark labs, quickly stuffing the small round device with the information in his pack.

 

Everything ached as he made his way back out to the main room. His skin where the tentacles had a hold on him, his muscles from the activities, his ass from how damn wide Mello had stretched it. But as far as the redhead was concerned, it was so worth it.

 

Back in the main room, Matt spotted another door along the far wall and figured there wasn’t much else to do other than continue exploring. The redhead wandered through the door and discovered it lead right outside. About ten feet from the door was a hill, preventing Matt from seeing much past it. So he climbed up to be able to see what was beyond the hill.

 

It was actually quite the beautiful landscape. Rolling hills of silver grass, illuminated by the colourful sunset. It was magnificent. One thing Matt had always loved about being on other planets was the nature. How the sky and plants and animals were all so different and amazing from planet to planet.

 

Gazing out upon the landscape, Matt finally spotted where Mello had wandered off to.He was alone for once, sitting on another hill, a little bit in front of a tree with white leaves. It almost looked like a frozen tree during Earth’s winters but the way it swayed in the wind proved otherwise. The redhead slowly approached the other.

 

“Hey. Whatcha doin’?” Matt asked him, standing a few feet behind the other. Matt saw him visibly startle. “Sorry.” He murmured, going over to sit next to the blonde, keeping a bit of distance between them and not at all thrilled that he was still naked.

 

“Its fine.” Mello replied shortly. “I’m just not use to others being here.” He sighed softly and Matt didn’t have a clue how to respond. He wanted to ask the other about it, about what happened here, but he was afraid of making him angry again.

 

Instead, the redhead stayed silent and pulled the survival pack off his back and began rifling through it. He pulled out the rolled up shock blanket inside and pulled it over himself to cover his nudity. He glanced at Mello, still bare but seemingly uncaring. Matt bit his lip before scooting closer to Mello in order to place half the blanket over him as well. The blonde gave Matt a look before he straightened the blanket out to cover himself completely.

 

Matt then pulled out a bottle of water, wishing he’d taken the time earlier to look through the pack for this. He took a few long gulps before he realized Mello was looking at him. When he noticed, the other glanced away quickly.

 

“Water, Mello?” The redhead offered, holding the bottle out to him. The blonde looked back, staring at him warily before he took the bottle and took a few long drinks for himself.

 

“Thank you.” He murmured as he passed the bottle back. Matt smiled softly before pulling out a couple of rations.

 

“You eat, Mello?” He asked, holding one of the preserved meals out to the blonde. Mello looked at him again, apprehension thick in his eyes, but also gratefulness.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” He said quietly before taking the ration and beginning to eat.

 

“You must not have been here long or you would’ve starved by now, huh?” Matt said suddenly, cursing himself for letting his curiosity voice itself. But when Mello didn’t respond negatively right away, the redhead took that as a good sign.

 

“I have, actually. My species can just go a very long time without sustenance. Its not healthy, nor fun, but we can do it.” He said, taking a large bite of the food.

 

Matt smiled a little at the given information. "Mello, will you tell me what happened here?" He asked quietly.

 

He heard Mello sigh from beside him before he spoke. "What are you even doing here, Matt?" He all but growled.

 

Matt gave him a look. "My expedition team's ship went down and I escaped in a pod. But it crashed and I ended up here.” He shrugged, hoping Mello would take a trade of information. “I shouldn’t be alive, really. In fact I should’ve died twice or more in the past couple days.” He sighed, an expression of pain and guilt flickering in his eyes. “Honestly, I think its just fate or karma or whatever deciding that I should just live to suffer for what happened.”

 

Mello’s eyes softened as he looked at the redhead. “You blame yourself.” He said in a knowing tone.

 

“Yeah.” Matt breathed, his voice catching in his throat a little. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I was in charge of maintenance, making sure the ship was in top condition, everything had to be perfect to ensure our safety. But, I must’ve missed something during my rounds because one day an engine blew. There wasn’t anything else that set it off, it was a stupid mistake on my part and it- it cost my teammates, my f-friends… their lives…”

 

The redhead choked down a pained sob and wiped his eyes furiously. “I’m such a fucking screw up! I can’t believe I let this happen!” He screamed out into the open, not directing his words towards Mello anymore. The latter was silent for a long moment, while Matt was attempting to calm himself down, before he finally spoke.

 

“You don’t need to hate yourself for it. It was a fluke that happened. Its done and if you hold onto it, you’re just going to dig yourself into a self-loathing depression.” The blonde’s words were stern, but not cold or cruel, just honest.

 

Not knowing how to respond, Matt simply nodded. Mello was right and Matt knew all too well the risks involved when he signed up for it. There was nothing to be done about it. And truth be told, he didn’t have the attention span to dwell on it for long anyway. But the ache was still present, at least for now.

 

“So what’s your story?” Matt asked again, hoping with his sharing, the blonde would give him something.

 

Mello sighed heavily, looking out over the hills. There were some creatures eating the silver grass. They looked similar to earth’s goats but definitely had some distinct differences. “This was a lab. A very unethical one. This planet hasn’t been inhabited for centuries, not by any beings of intelligence, at least.

 

“There were people, scientists, who gathered test subjects or chemicals from around the universe and brought them here where they could experiment on them to their pleasure.” Matt noticed the other’s angry tone and fists clenching. It was painful for him. “I was one of them. I was alone on my own planet and they just drugged me and brought me here and made me-”

 

“Its okay.” Matt had reached out and gripped Mello’s hand, trying to be comforting. The blonde looked down at their intertwined hands and then up into Matt’s green eyes. He breathed heavily for a few moments before speaking again.

 

“Well, you saw what they made me into. Myself and the tentacle creature were their favourite creations. And they loved having us together. They were sick, and honestly, I think we were only brought here because they were lonely and got bored with each other. Anyway, what they weren’t expecting, was that I could actually control the creature. See, before, the tentacles were wild, driven only by their desire and need for sexual energy. They were kept in an enclosed cage and other subjects were thrown in with them and the tentacles ravished them until they were unconscious, or worse.

 

“It was the same with me for awhile as well. But soon I noticed the creature responding occasionally to any uh.. sounds.. I made. And then realized I could control it completely. See, the DNA they took to make the creature, was from my home planet, which worked in my favour. Eventually, I could control it enough to overpower the crazy scientists. Once we started, all the other captives went crazy as well. The scientists called for backup and once they arrived, it was an all out war. Eventually, any survivors either fled or ran off into another part of the planet, including remaining captives. Then it was only myself and the tentacles.”

 

Fascinating, really.

 

But the pain and suffering Mello must have gone through and wasn’t mentioning for fear of reliving it, Matt couldn’t even imagine. He squeezed the blonde’s hand a little.

 

“Why are you still here, Mello?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go. I can’t get off this planet without a ship and I have no desire to see anymore of this place than I already have.”

 

Not knowing what to say, the redhead stayed silent, just holding Mello’s hand gently. The calm silence overtook them and they were lost in it for awhile. Matt looked up into the sky, it’d gotten dark now. The sky was a dark purple colour with all sorts of colour lights shining across. They looked like galaxies, most likely. The colourful swirls all across it. There were stars shining brighter than Matt had ever seen in any corner of the universe he’d seen so far.

 

“Wow.” He breathed, and suddenly felt Mello’s eyes on him. He glanced over to the blonde, whose eyes were, sure enough, on Matt. The redhead stared back for a long moment before he slowly leaned in. Just as he was almost kissing the other, Mello turned away abruptly.

 

“Don’t do that.” He snapped, eyes downcast and a blush on his cheeks.

 

Matt only shuffled a little closer. “Why not?” He asked tenderly.

 

“.....Because then it isn’t just sex anymore.” Mello replied unsteadily.

 

“So?” The redhead reached over and gently placed his hand under Mello’s chin, gently turning his face towards him. Mello was glaring daggers at him but didn’t pull away. Matt leaned in slowly, and pressed his lips to Mello’s.

 

Electric.

 

Mello moved to pull away, but when Matt pushed forward into it, the blonde finally gave in. They couldn’t get enough of each other as their tongues roamed haphazardly. Eventually they pulled away, faces flushed, breathing heavy, lips bruised. And eyes clouded over with something akin to lust. But so far from it.

 

“Come with me.” Matt breathed, breath ghosting over the blonde’s still moist lips.

 

Mello scoffed, pulling away a little. “Where?”

 

“Anywhere.” Matt shrugged, a smirk on his lips. “I sure as hell ain’t staying on this planet. And you obviously don’t want to, either. There’s gotta be something left here that can be used to build a ship. I just need some materials, I could do the rest in my sleep.” He grinned cockily and Mello smiled despite himself.

 

“I know just the planet we could go to. Its not so hot looking itself, but the ships there are amazing. Once we get there, I’m sure we could manage stealing one. It could take us _anywhere_.” Mello grinned back at Matt.

 

“God, I’m so glad I landed here.” He took Mello’s cheeks in both hands and kissed him feverishly before pulling away again. “We could get started tomorrow.” Mello nodded in agreement and Matt shed the blanket from them. “But tonight, I’m making you properly mine.” His smirk was devilish as he let his hands slide down the blonde’s body.

 

Fucking perfect.

 

 


End file.
